Discord vs Klaxon 2: Dimensional Terror
by Jonathan112
Summary: World becomes an even bigger mess than Discord vs. Klaxon. New dimensions, new enemies, new allies, one big multi-versal mess. Unable to list entire crossover section. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, slight language. Look inside for disclaimers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I only own OCs, unless the OC is listed otherwise.

Since only one person voted, all characters from the previous story, plus new ones, will be in this. I waited a week for people to vote on that poll, only one voter. Kind of kills the idea of a sequel.

Oh and...SURPRISE! Each chapter will cover a different universe and/or different factions from the previous story, so frankly...this sequel will be WAY EASIER than the previous one. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Center of the Multi-verse...

[Globus- Save Me]

A one-sided fight is seen on a floating island inside a large black void along with dozens of other floating islands and seven figures are seen fighting. Now, if some of you readers have read the previous story along with any of my other stories and know who Klaxon is, then I bet you're thinking that "Klaxon is so overpowered that he'd be winning hence the one-sided fight" but...YOU'RE WRONG!

Klaxon hits a wall and slowly gets to his feet, his body covered in fresh wounds that would kill even a Hybrid but due to his entity status, it hasn't and he spits out a titanium tooth and wipes his lip with a hand before getting claws slashed across his face, sending him reeling and he manages to recover his balance only to be shot with a explosive shell from a large cannon arm belonging to Megatron.

Klaxon gets up even slower than before as he now has a gaping hole in his side, revealing internal organs before being sent flying by a titanium mace/warhammer combo weapon and he barely prevents himself from falling off the ledge of the island and he only laughs.

"You think I'm afraid of dying? You think you can break me? I've been broken for years and I've wanted to die for eons. Time travel is so much fun but you eventually break something you're not supposed to...and then you know everything that happens throughout your entire life. I don't die here. I never die." said Klaxon smiling with one eye open as the other eye had been gouged out before a huge energy beam blasted him off the island and into the abyss of the of void.

"You haven't won." muttered Klaxon before he had a cannon come out of his shoulder which fired three pods at Mach 10 and each one left the Multi-verse's center through a portal and Klaxon landed on a moving floating island on his back and he looked up only to see a dark purple lion (1) coming down at him before the ground around him exploded from the impact.

Klaxon finds the lion's claws wrapped around his neck and he's lifted off the ground and Klaxon smirks.

"Is the kitty-cat mad that I killed him by accident?" sneered Klaxon before he found his face buried into the ground, super hard, "{Strained}I take that as a yes."

Klaxon then finds himself hanging upside down as Megatron grabs him.

"Hey ugly. Long time no see. How's it going in the hell?" jeered Klaxon before having half his face blown off at point-blank range, "Glad to hear it! By the way, my nerves died at the beginning of this fight so you can't really torture me. So...joke's on you tin can!"

Klaxon then finds Megatron's wrist-blade through his chest, holding his heart.

"Okay...I feel that...but it won't kill me! I'll most likely be in a coma for two...maybe four chapters..." said Klaxon between ragged breaths before Megatron crushed his heart and he went limp and the Decepticon Leader dropped him to the ground.

"He will come back to life you know." said Crush as he sheathed his weapon.

"He won't beat us." said Megatron dismissingly.

"Maybe that's what he WANTS us to think." said Malefor.

"He did fire three holo-pods." said Victor as he sat on his hover-chair and Evil Crash nods like a dog.

"Well, we'll crush whoever he called to help him just like we crushed him." said Jojo as he picked Klaxon up and slammed him down on his knee before jumping up and down while holding his leg.

"You idiot. Have you forgotten that his bones are titanium?" snapped Victor.

"Actually...yeah."

Victor face-palms.

"No, we don't wait. We go and destroy the pods before whoever he sent them to finds them and destroy them. And if the receivers of the pods find it before we do...we destroy them." said Megatron.

"Oh, I like the way you think!" said Victor evilly.

"Victor, take that smelly rodent with you and go to the first pod's location. Crush, you go after the second. And Jojo..." said Megatron walking up to the corrupted lion who looked eager to please before having Megatron's hand clasp around his throat, "Make sure that fool doesn't escape!"

Megatron throws Jojo to the ground and he gets up, grumbling under his breath as Megatron, Victor and Evil Crash, and Crush head off to find the holo-pods and destroy them, along with whoever finds them first.

Jojo then sees a big red button on a pedestal near a pool with a strange green-black liquid inside of it with a note on the pedestal's side saying, "DO NOT PUSH! THIS MEANS YOU JOJO!" and some part of the old Jojo surfaces and he presses it...

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this sequel and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Coming once writer's block for Crash Twinsanity 2: Revenge of the Evil Twins...UPDATES! WARNING: SPOILER FOR ALTERNATE ENDING TO THAT STORY HERE!

Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojokerboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Do I have to do disclaimers every chapter to explain what I own and what I don't own? I'm pretty sure its well established in the previous chapter and the previous story with what I own and what I DON'T own.

Anyway, disclaimer will be at the end of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New and Bigger Trouble<strong>

Rainbow Factory...

Needles, bullet holes, blast marks, knives, chainsaw markings, and broken support structures mar the entire room, along with corpses and bodies of dead, dying, and injured Factory Guards and Soldiers.

Factory Dash hit the ground before rolling out of the way of the evil Pinkamena's claymore and throwing metal dust into her eyes causing the evil version to stumble back, rubbing her eyes which made the pain worse.

The entire factory shakes as a loud thundering noise is heard and then the factory literally breaks in half as its being sucked into a broken dimensional barrier that actually turned into a blackhole.

"Oh come on!" yelled Darklight before she ducked under a swing from a magic sword created by her evil self.

The part of the factory they're fighting in is soon ripped out of the ground and is slowly ripped apart by the gravitational forces of the barrier. Within minutes, the battle turns into a "hang on for dear life" fight, with each side trying to knock the other side into the ruined barrier with no success on either ends.

"_Oh, this is gonna hurt._" said Discord as Darklight closed her eyes as the factory was sucked into the ruined barrier and both sides blacked out.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location; Unknown Time Later...<p>

"Are they going to be okay?" came a distorted robotic voice that sounded familiar yet different.

"Chances of them being alright...about 85%." came another voice, also familiar.

"Trixie says that those odds should be higher." came a third voice, apparently belonging to...Trixie.

"Do you have to talk like that?" said the robotic voice.

"Its the only way Trixie knows how to talk."

"Riiiiiiiiight." came the second voice sarcastically.

Groans are heard from the seven on the floor and their vision is bit blurry but they can make out that they're in a large room...no wait, make that a very large prison cell and they see a gray Pegasus with a gold mane and tail, cybernetic wings, and two cybernetic eyes that are golden in color.

"Alright, which are you guys. Good or bad?" said the mare defensively.

"W-who are you?" said Factory Dash, trying to clear her eye sight.

"Okay, that's either a Shadow Changeling or a disguised Factory Worker. Kill her." said the mare before the sounds of guns coming online and powering up is heard.

"WHAT?! I ask a simple question and I get guns pointed at me?! I don't even think I could fight back I'm so disoriented! And don't you dare call me a Factory Worker! I lost my sister to that place and its all my fault! You want me to go crazy?! Keep talking lady!" snapped Factory, her pupils shrinking.

"Oops...my bad. Cancel that order." said the mare nervously and the guns power down.

"Let me guess: we're talkin' to Derpy aren't we?" said Cyber-Jack getting up, her organic eye closed.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, let me up." said Darklight and Pinkamena and Flutterkiller get off her and bones cracking are heard as she stands and she lets out a whimper as they sound like they're popping back into place, "We're...the originals, not those psychopathic killers on the loose."

"How do we know that this is not a trick?" said the robotic voice.

"We have bangs under our eyes for crying out loud! The evil ones don't! And neither do Factory Dash or Cyber-jack but they didn't get their evil consciences ripped out of them but that's not the point! Now let us out of her or so help me, I will turn this cage into solid crystal!" snapped Gemshatter and robotic feet are heard moving.

"Rarity?" came the robotic voice again and a robotic mare with white colored metal for fur, a very light purple with very light blue mane and tail, green optics for eyes walks into view. A beating heart is seen in a clear viewport on her chest.

"SWEETIE BELLE!?" yelled Gemshatter in shock before fainting.

"Not the response I was expecting." said Sweetie Belle in surprise.

"Okay, some-pony mind explainin' what the hay is goin' on?!" snapped Cyber-Jack stomping a hoof down angrily.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Let me explain." said Cyber-Derpy holding up her hooves, "We found Sweetie Belle badly beaten, to near death actually and it was obvious that Darklight's evil self ripped out her evil consciousness and left her for dead. From what Sweetie Belle told me, she was beaten until she gave into the evil Darklight's demands which were: "surrender or die" which doesn't make much sense as she was pretty much left for dead.

Me and Trixie tried our best to save her but all we could save really were her brain and heart. She's not a robot, she's a cyborg. Also, that glass is triple reinforced, nothing could break it so no need to worry there. Anyway, we fixed her up the best we could and well...we kind of had to nearly turn her into a robot due to how much of her was damaged. We saved her though. Also, she still shows emotions which...we can't explain and the author has no way to really explain that. Yes, I'm a fourth wall breaker here."

"So...she's a cyborg that looks like robot with a beating heart visible?" said Factory Dash, a bit slow to understand what was just explained.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Cyber-Derpy, "We also tried coming up with a new name for her since there's that other universe. We tried Sweetie-bot but since that name might be already taken and due to uncertainty, we tried Belle Bot or Sweetie Belle 2.0 and either of those two works but Belle Bot is shorter and easier to say."

"Can you let us out of this cell now?" said Pinkamena filing her hoof with a knife.

"Fine. But, I'll be keeping my optics on you." said Cyber-Derpy.

"What happened? Before Ah left, you still had both yer eyes." said Cyber-Jack as the cell door was opened.

"Shadow Changeling ripped them out."

"Shadow Changeling?" said Darklight.

"Like Changelings only due to whatever the hell that your evil self did to turn this world into a wasteland, they mutated into horrible monsters. Some of them aren't even sentient."

"Yo! We got incoming!" said a white mare with a red and black mane, purple eyes and red shades as she ran into view and her cutie-mark looks like Vinyl's only...distorted.

"What is it?" said Trixie.

"Shadow Changelings."

"Darn it! Alright, Screech, you know the drill. Everyone else, cover your ears." said Cyber-Derpy.

"And why do we do that?" said Flutterkiller as skittering noises are heard on the roof above them.

"Because, I'm not that great at using my power." said Screech (1) removing her glasses.

"And what would that be?"

A black spider-like foot breaks through the ceiling before it retracts and the creatures head comes into view revealing the Shadow Changeling to have red eyes and its head looks like a skull of a horse's or a pony's with six inch teeth lining its jaws and on the inside of its mouth, it looks like it has another jaw. Its skin is black and smooth, almost like its metal but it doesn't have any shine to it and it is roughly seven feet long. It spits a vile-smelling black liquid at them but they dodge and the floor bubbles before melting into a blackened mess.

"Okay, that's disgusting!" said Gemshatter covering her nose as Screech clears her throat and starts singing only...

*Nails on Chalkboard x200* (3)

...it sounds nothing like singing and the Shadow Changeling screams in agony before it quickly leaves along with the other Shadow Changelings accompanying it.

Only Flutterkiller didn't cover her ears and her ears are currently bleeding and her pupils are small and screwy, like cross-eyed screwy.

"I warned her." said Cyber-Derpy and Screech at the same time.

"Okay, my ears were covered and that hurt. Ow." said Factory Dash massaging her head as she now has a headache and Flutterkiller falls onto her side.

"So, how long have we been out?" said Darklight.

"Oh, roughly two years." said Trixie nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" yelled most of the Nightmare 7, minus Puppet Mac and Flutterkiller.

"Well, when the ruins of that factory crashed after exiting that dimensional portal we had to cautiously dig through it as there were factory workers digging through it too and we weren't prepared for a fight! Heck, I was busy fixing Scootaloo that I couldn't deal with you guys until after!" said Cyber-Derpy and Factory Dash becomes rigid.

"D-did you say...S-Scootaloo?" said Factory Dash slowly and angrily.

"Uh-oh. Scoots, get in here quickly before I get killed by your insane sister!" yelled Cyber-Derpy before she was tackled by Factory Dash.

"Stop playing with my mind!" snarled Factory Dash.

"I-I'm not! Honest!"

"Stop it!" snarled Factory Dash as she raised a Rainbow Needle and was posed to slam it into Cyber-Derpy's chest who closed her eyes (I can't do the correct term for optics her, too confusing) only for Factory Dash's leg to be grabbed by a metallic leg, stopping her. Factory Dash turns angrily towards the one who stopped her, only for her eyes to widen and the needle to fall from her hoof.

"Dash, calm down." said Scootaloo calmly. Scootaloo, or Scoots, has a cybernetic left foreleg, cybernetic wings, and most of her neck is cybernetic but she has no fur or mane coloring.

"S-Scoots?" said Factory Dash in shock and the colorless Pegasus nods and finds Factory Dash pulling her into a tight hug as the bloodstained mare starts crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" sobbed Factory Dash as she hugged her adopted little sister (2).

"Not your fault."

"But wait. How is Scootaloo alive?" said Cyber-Jack.

"Well, we found her body out in the open and apparently...she had been used by Darklight's evil self and had her evil conscience ripped out of her. But...Scootaloo was BARELY alive. I mean like, insanely faint and weak heartbeat! I spent 36 hours trying to fix her! Do you have any idea how hard it is to work with metal, even with cybernetic eyes?! Anyway, I was worried she wouldn't wake up because of the blood loss but somehow...she pulled through. Also, we're out of metal so...I can't fix anyone with cybernetics until I get more and my current metal mining operation was overrun by Shadow Changelings."

"How hard are these Shadow Changelings to kill?" said Pinkamena.

"Insanely hard. There's the only one we managed to kill." said Screech pointing to a dead Shadow Changeling across the room, over fifty-six thousand bullet holes covering its body.

"Oh shit..." said Pinkamena in shock.

"I was nearly out of ammo when trying to kill it." said Belle Bot rubbing her neck nervously.

"And just how many weapons do you have on you?" said Gemshatter before Belle Bot has two mini-guns pop out of her shoulders, two pop out of her back and two out of her feet along with four missile racks out of her back and Gemshatter's mouth hits the floor.

"Ammo can only be made when out of combat." said Belle Bot.

"I gave her a internal ammo production system. Makes it easier than always reloading her after each battle. Also, I'm good with nanotech."

"When did all this stuff get invented?!"

"Roughly ten years after you guys left." said Scoots and Gemshatter face-hoofs.

"Alright, let's go kill some Shadow Changelings." said Darklight.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Screech is the Nightmare version of Vinyl.

(2) Read Discord vs. Klaxon before reading this story

(3)Out of order on list but not the point. WORST SOUND ATTACK EVER! You do NOT need a audio recording to know what this sounds like, do not read sound effect! Skip this part completely! If you're reading this and shuddered, cringed or winced after reading the sound effect description, you made a poor choice in what to read there. I am sorry for any ear-aches caused by imaginations but I'm not to blame for them, the invention of the chalkboard is to blame.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing to really say except, the Nightmare 7 and any other Nightmare versions of the originals from the series belong to me unless I say otherwise.

I do _**NOT**_ own the Elements of Insanity, they belong to TheInvertedShadow.

Cherry, Disharmony (male pony chimera in Discord vs. Klaxon), Warp, Apple Dash, Flash and Blur belong to me.

Dub belongs to me and a friend.

More disclaimers to come when needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Holding Cell; Unknown Location; Equestria...

Four groans are heard as four animatronics sit up, clutching their heads.

"Oh my head. What happened?" said Bonnie.

"Last thing I remember is waiting for a signal to help the Nightmares if they needed it and then a dimensional rift the size of a blackhole opening up." said Freddy as he slowly got up.

Footsteps are heard coming closer and they tense up when a Factory Guard walks into view.

"You stupid animatronics awake? Whatever. You can't get out of here. You caused us enough trouble so you're going to stay right here." said the guard bitterly.

"Well, this sucks." said Foxy leaning against the wall behind him and crossing his arms.

"Wait...didn't we bring a fixed up Toy version of one of us with us?" said Chica looking around.

"Yeah, we did. Which one was it?" said Bonnie trying to think before a vent grating above the guard's head was smashed open and a animatronic with two heads and a mangled body drops into view, radio static emanating from it.

"What the hell?!" yelled the guard readying his spear but not fast enough.

*DISTORTED SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!*

The guard drops dead with his frontal lobe bitten out and the animatronic spits out said frontal lobe (1) and begins using mouthwash.

"I can't believe I did that." said the white fox head with one green eye.

"Oh like you didn't enjoy it." said the endo-skeletal head with one green eye and a smirk.

"Shut up Crackers."

"Oh jeez Mangle, you're a crouch."

Mangle then proceeds to strangle Crackers with three of her hands.

"Hey! How are you using one of my arms!?" choked Crackers.

"Its connected to my shoulder but its not your arm, you never had arms!"

"Oh...I forgot...can you please stop choking me now?"

Mangle releases Crackers and then uses the ceiling to go over to the cell and lowers her head to lock at the lock before sighing.

"Sorry guys, I can't open an electronic lock."

A knock is heard on the door to the room and everyone tenses and Mangle slowly goes over to it and uses the door's peephole to look into it and then looks confused.

"What is it?" said Freddy.

"Golden Freddy and a...pony/dragon hybrid?" said Mangle.

"What? Which Golden Freddy?"

"Uh...blue-eyed."

"I thought he was stuck in the phone lines?" said Chica.

"He was last time I checked." said Bonnie.

"Wait, some of the people before we got knocked out by that rift were from the future right?" said Foxy.

"Oh yeah. What's your point?" said Freddy.

"Either we've got two guys from the future out there or...one of them is our killer."

Mangle backs away from the door and goes into the vents and goes over a vent above the two outside the room.

"So...where are we?" said the pony/dragon who had pink scales, a white underbelly and white wing membranes and a red mane and tail. His eyes are a gentle blue and his appearance is more draconic than pony.

"I don't know. I was still stuck in the phone lines during this point in time so...I'm lost." said Golden Freddy.

"Well, let's check the room over there." said the pony/dragon bouncing over to the door and Mangle quickly went back into the room the other four were in.

"The pony/dragon's coming. Hide." said Mangle before going back into the vent and the door's knob begins rattling before the door slowly opens and the pony/dragon slowly pokes his head in.

"Hello?" said the Pony/dragon as he looked into the room and Chica screamed before smashing him on the head with a nearby pipe, "I'm only thwee and a half yeaws old. BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!"

The Pony/dragon falls to the ground unconscious, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and the other four look at Chica shocked.

"I panicked." said Chica sheepishly, hiding the pipe behind her back.

Golden Freddy opens the door completely.

"Okay, why did you do that?" said Goldy (Golden Freddy shortened) with a raised eyebrow.

"I panicked. Wait, which are you?" said Chica.

"The good one. What? Blue eyes don't give it away?"

"Well, last we checked you were still in the phone lines and your body was missing its head." said Bonnie.

"Okay, here's the easy explanation: I'm from the future as is Scary who you just knocked out and probably gave brain damage to."

The pony/dragon gets up, rubbing his head.

"Ow, that hurt." said the pony/dragon.

"You weren't like that when AD used you as a battering ram to get at Alpha." said Goldy jokingly.

"Well, excuse me for having a hard head one minute, the next a soft head. Besides, that door was wood. I got hit with a metal pipe this time!"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh yeah! Hi! I'm Scary Delirious Berry Pie but you can call me Scary Berry or Scary! Just don't call me late for dinner!" said Scary bouncing up and down and laughing at his joke.

"Uh...hi?" said Freddy nervously.

"We wound up here from a portal in our time. Had a rough landing but I guess the gang's back together! Oops! I forgot that you guys don't know me yet but we becomes best of friends!"

"Is he always like this?" said Foxy.

"Oh big time. He's Cherry's son." said Goldy.

"Which one is Cherry?" said Chica trying to think of which of the pink ponies she had seen awhile ago could be related to this pony/dragon.

"The pink one that has pink lightning arc from her from time to time."

"So...whose this guy's dad?" said Foxy pointing to Scary.

"My dad's a Fear Dragon." said Scary.

"Okay, explanations later. We need to get out of here." said Goldy pointing down the hall.

"Right. Come on, let's get going." said Freddy.

"I'll scout ahead. These vents go through the entire facility." said Mangle going back into the vent and the clattering noise she makes through the vents tells she's leaving their area.

As they walk down the hallway, they are unaware of a masked figure wearing a purple guard uniform with a gold badge on it following them and a figure with purple skin wearing a purple guard uniform with a gold badge on it also but unlike the first guy, he has a purple guard hat on that hides his face but not the ear-splitting smile on his face and the large scar over one of his eyes (2). Another difference is that, the one with the mask has a huge tri-bladed chainsaw and the other guy has a combat knife in its sheathe on his left leg.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) If you have played Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and have listened to theories or have your own and notice how dangerous Mangle looks, it seems that Mangle is most likely to have done the Bite of '87. Also, I believe Mangle is girl because of how she looks. Also, I'm just having fun with the second head and randomly named it.

(2) I am using my expanded FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) theory which can be found, or at least the base of my theory, in Tails the Machine.

Scary Delirious Berry Pie belongs to me and a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Disclaimers on characters will be at end of chapter(s) from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Five pained grunts are heard as five people land in a heap, the one on the bottom being the one with iced-back hair.

"Please get off me." came Warp's muffled voice and the other four get off him and he slowly gets up, cracking his bones back into place.

"Where are we?" said Jack as he cracks his neck back into place.

"Judging from the feel from the floor...I'd say a metallic ship." said Sparrow as he walked across the room, testing the floor.

"Okay, what kind of ship?"

"How should I bloody know? I'm a pirate. You three are a bunch of future techno-geeks."

The Doctor pulls out a small flashlight and begins looking around at the room's architectural designs.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a Dalek/Cybermen ship but they don't work together. That's absurd. Only time they did was when they thought I'd destroy all of time." said the Doctor before alarms go off and Warp looks worried as ten doors open to their left, revealing five Daleks and five Cybermen.

"The Doctor and his foul spawn are detected! Exterminate. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" yelled one of the Daleks before it and the other four plus the five Cybermen open fired on the five.

"What is going on?! They never worked together like this before!" said the Doctor, ducking behind a crate.

"Well, I have an idea." said Warp creating an Ice Barrier.

"Well, what is it?"

"The timelines are merging."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that the present is meeting the future because this Dalek/Cybermen alliance is from my time."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. Sorry."

"What's next?! You telling me that you have a Cyberman or a Dalek for a best friend?!"

A door opens nearby and it reveals a grey-colored Dalek that rolls in but its weapons are modified and it open fires on the other Daleks and Cybermen and Warp chuckles nervously.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"

A rust covered Cyberman then enters the room and brings out a modified laser cannon on its arm and open fires on the Cybermen and Daleks.

"Die, die, die!" yelled the Cyberman instead of the usual "delete, delete, delete!" and hits one of the Cybermen, blowing its chest open.

"WARP, YOU ARE NEVER TRAVELING THROUGH TIME AGAIN!" yelled the Doctor, red in the face in anger and Warp rolls his eyes.

"Move it already! We cannot hold them off for long at this moment." said the Dalek turning towards them before returning its attention to the other Daleks, the room becoming a battlefield despite the small space and a Dalek is blown wide open by the rusty Cyberman.

"You heard Rej, get moving!" said Warp heading for the door the grey Dalek and the rusty Cyberman came through, creating an Ice Barrier to protect everyone from stray fire. The other four follow and are soon followed by the grey Dalek and the rusty Cyberman and the Dalek destroys the door control panel with a laser blast, closing the door. The Doctor then storms up to the Dalek and grabs it by its eye-stalk causing it to yelp.

"Alright Dalek Rej, explain why you're not trying to exterminate us this minute!" snarled the Doctor.

"I am known as Dalek Rejected." said Dalek Rej.

"Rejected?"

"Yes. I was a thinker, not a fighter and I was rejected for it. Dumped into the vacuum of space over a super nova although for some reason...I recall being kicked into a super nova, no idea why."

"Uh...open up your chassis."

Dalek Rej does so and reveals a black squid-like creature inside with a blue eye before closing his chassis.

"Okay..." the Doctor edges away from Dalek Rej before he turns towards the Cyberman, "Explain why you're not trying to delete or upgrade us."

"I am Cyberman Model 25ZO-54BA-Rejected. I retained emotions despite the process a free will for some reason. I was rejected and left to rust on a junkyard planet with a crazed little alien with a cybernetic eye, cybernetic legs and a double-bladed lightsaber (1)." said the Cyberman calmly.

"You got two of the galaxy's worst threats on your side? How?" said the Doctor looking at Warp while massaging his head as he was beginning to get a headache.

"I'm just likeable I guess." said Warp shrugging, "Actually, I found Rej plummeting towards the Super Nova so I just grabbed him for no apparent reason with the TARDIS and he's been like a bodyguard ever since. CJ, I was just looking for parts and I found him, brought him on board and he's been with me ever since. He is kind of fun to use as a shield as the Cybermen gave him a advanced shield prototype but didn't remove it. He's the only one with the shield now. It does tend to burn out once in a while though but its easy to fix, even in the middle of combat."

"You are still grounded."

"You do realize that you can't ground me as you're from the past right?"

"Curse the time stream's logic."

Warp chuckles.

"We do not have time for talking at the moment. We are in enemy territory. We must leave." said Dalek Rej heading down the hallway impatiently.

"He's right, we can talk later." said Warp following Rej.

"Is it me or does your son have an even bigger god complex than you?" said Sparrow.

"I DO NOT HAVE A GOD COMPLEX!" yelled the Doctor and Warp at the same time and Sparrow rolls his eyes and CJ snickers.

"Oi! Don't team up on me." said Sparrow before the Doctor hit him with the flat of his katana on the head, "Ow! You're rude. Did you know that you're rude?"

Derpy shoves a sock in Sparrow's mouth and walks ahead of the ground, past Dalek Rej who turns his eye around and looks at Warp.

"Despite the timelines merging, it is stable." said Dalek Rej.

"So what does that mean?" said the Doctor.

"It means that anything that meets the current timeline from the future, won't mess up the future. Example: killing someone from this time won't make the person fade away from the future." said Warp nonchalantly.

"Oh...that...doesn't make sense! Who made these time laws?!"

* * *

><p>Center of Time...<p>

A man wearing a black-green mask and a blue cloak is seen writing laws in the Time Rulebook and he snickers before disappearing in black mist. (3)

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Dalek Rej and CJ, due to them being OCs belong to me. Anyone care to guess who Dalek Rej was before becoming Dalek Rej?

(2) Reference to what Star Wars game? I know it but do you readers know? This is a messy crossover despite it being clean with the chapters, how many universes do you think I can mention or add?

(3) Time Paradox with what character of mine?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Character ownership disclaimers will be at bottom of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Welcome to Pandora...NOW DIE!<strong>

Unknown Location...

Five impacts are heard and a small dust cloud is creating and coughing is heard.

"Get off my back!" yelled Krieg as he had been used by the other four as a cushion, which was rather uncomfortable as they had fallen a couple feet from the air.

"Where are we?" said Discord looking around the desert area and seeing nothing for miles.

"I have no idea." said Disharmony.

"Oh no." said Mayhem as his ears twitched.

"What?" said Screwball turning towards him.

"I think I know where we are..."

Five vehicles come flying over some nearby sand dunes and they skid to a halt, surrounding the group and preventing any means of escape.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said a driver getting out of one of the vehicles and brandishing a buzz-axe but nothing like Krieg's.

Krieg glares at the driver with his red eye, his grip on his weapon becoming tighter and he twitches now and then.

"Alright, step out of the way big guy." said the driver motioning for Krieg to move out of the way with his weapon but Krieg doesn't listen, "Didn't you hear me? I said-"

The driver is unable to finish his sentence as Krieg lops his head off with a single swing from his buzz-axe.

"SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE!" yelled Krieg.

"Kill 'em boys!" yelled a large marauder wearing a face mask covered in spikes and wielding a huge shotgun.

[Borderlands 2 Music- Boom Bewm/Captain Flynt Boss Theme]

"Scramble!" yelled Mayhem before being blasted back by a rocket round that hit him straight in the stomach.

"Got one!" yelled a Marauder as he threw away the launcher and pulled out a SMG and open fired on the others, causing them to take cover behind anything they could in the area.

"Well, this just went south quickly!" said Disharmony, ducking under a pistol round before it hit him.

"GRIND GRIND GRIND! KILL KILL KILL!" yelled Krieg, charging the Marauders with his buzz axe.

"And we're going to die here." said Discord bending out of the way of a Assault Rifle barrage.

Drop pods begin hitting the ground nearby, transforming into Hyperion robots and open firing on both the group and the Marauders before a loader brings up a holographic image of Handsome Jack.

"More Vault Hunters? Seriously? I just killed six of them (1) and now I have five more?! Why don't you Vault Hunters just die and stay dead?! Too bad that Roland's little rebellion is already dead or I'd have even harder time here. Ha hah. Welcome to Pandora kiddos! NOW DIE!"

The Loader cuts the transmission and pulls out a flamer and advances on them.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry if this chapter was short but this part of this story also tells how something in a later chapter of another story of mine works. Please pay attention in later chapters in this story as some might actually give more history in my other stories. Just a heads-up. Sorry if these first few chapters are slow but I'm building up.

(1) Reference to Wasteland Psycho


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Disclaimers at end of chapter for characters, this reminder will no longer be written here after this chapter.

Warning: Requires knowledge of the Team Fortress 2 Freak Universe to know these. Basically, you need to know everything TF2 to understand this chapter, including Gmodded TF2 and anything related to TF2 Freaks. I do NOT own any Freaks in this chapter except ONE. Freak Ownership will be listed at end of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

2Fort; TF2 Universe...

Twelve figures hit the ground, two of which hit the ground head-first.

"I hate unexpected landings." said Francie Bloom crossing her forelegs angrily as she had landed on her headed and Derpigun also landed on her head but seems...distant.

"Where are we?" said Christian Brutal Sniper getting up, clutching his head as he had a headache from the dimensional portal suddenly sucking them up all and sending them to who knows where.

"Um...I'd say we're back to that universe where we got our powers." said Rarifruit.

"Really? How'd we get here?" said Pinkis tilting her head.

"How should we know? This whole thing is a mess." said Rainbine angrily.

[Creature Feature- Such Horrible Things]

"Um...anybody recognize that theme?" said Pinkis and everyone present shakes their head.

CBS spots a radio on the RED side's ramparts and fires an arrow at it, stopping the music.

"AY! Who did that?!" came a Demo-man's voice before a RED Demo-man wearing a Samur-Eye helmet, a Menpo mask and Dangeresque, Too? shades stepped into view. He has two shields on his arms; one is a Chargin' Targe and the other is a Splendid Screen. On his back is a Half-Zatoichi and an Eyelander. A faint red glow is seen under his shades where a Demo-man's missing eye usually is.

Everyone present points to CBS and he grumbles under his breath.

"Come here." said the Demo-man before a BLU Demo-man wearing a Bounty Hat, Dangeresque, Too? shades and a Chargin' Targe and wielding a Frying Pan with a Stout Shako in it appears out of nowhere.

"Stout Shako-" began the Demo before he received a Golden Frying Pan to the face, knocking him out.

"I ain't in the mood for ya right now ya bloody idiot!" snapped the RED Demo-man angrily before he threw the Golden Frying Pan away and it hits a random Scout in the face, turning him into solid gold.

The RED Demo turns back only for an arrow to embed itself in his mask and CBS hides his Fortified Compound (1) behind his back and whistles innocently.

"You're startin' to get on me nerves lad." said the RED Demo removing the arrow only for his mask to crack and fall away.

"And what are you going to do about it mate?" said CBS pulling out a Tribalman's Shiv and a Scottish Skullcutter and getting into a defensive stance.

[Creature Feature- Bad Blood]

The other ten back away from the RED Demo and CBS before Rarifruit grabs the comatose Brutalight and drags her away from the soon-to-be battlefield.

Horns erupt from the RED Demo's helmet and spikes erupt from his back as a red aura surrounds him.

"YA BLEEDIN' IDIOT!" yelled the Demo, his voice now demonic and CBS gulps.

The Demo grabs CBS by the collar of his uniform and proceeds to beat him to death with his bare hands.

The Elements of Insanity along with Weaselcake watch the beatdown closely and with interest.

"I'M GONNA STICK ME THUMBS IN YER EYES AND HOLD ON 'TIL YER DEAD!"

"What kind of cheesy mask were ya wearing mate?! No! Not the face, not the face!" said CBS before he got punched in the face and if one were to look at an X-Ray of CBS' skull at the moment, you would see his lower jaw shattered along with part of his skull (2).

The Demo proceeds to spine-blast Brutal before slamming him over his knee and then tossing him against a wall where the Sniper Freak gets up slowly only to get the wind knocked out of him from the charge impact. The Demo then grabs CBS by the throat, lifting him off the ground and brings his fist back for a haymaker only for a grenade pin to land at their feet and they both look at it quizzically.

An explosion is heard in the distance before a loud slap is heard followed by sad violin music playing and we zoom in a Heavy wearing a black spy suit, that barely fits him, with big sad eyes. His face is hidden by a black mask.

Gunshots ring out, forcing the two fighters and the Elements of Insanity and Weaselcake to take cover and a Spy wearing a black suit with two Shahanshahs on his hips and a smoking Big Kill in his hand is seen across the bridge. The Spy is Ninja Spy and next to him is Ninja Heavy, Rappy, Gentlespy and a BLU Soldier.

"What the bloody hell's going on!?" yelled CBS before Gentlespy fired at him with an Ambassador but it missed.

A zipper appears from nowhere and unzips and Victor flies through it.

"What's going on, is that you're all going to die." said Victor as Evil Crash landed on top of the bridge, drool dripping from his mouth.

"And just how are we going to die ya bird brain?" said CBS.

"Simple. You get killed by these other Freaks." said Victor flying out of range of really any attack.

[Kongos- Come with me Now] (3)

The BLU Soldier pulls out a Crit-o-Cola can and drinks it before taking aim with the mini-gun-like rocket launcher he has. He looks like a normal Soldier, if one weren't to look at the ammo belts across his chest in the shape of an "X" with Crit-o-Cola cans filling said ammo belts. His helmet also looks like a Scout's Bonk Helm except the two cans are of Crit-o-Cola.

"I am Commander Crit-o-Cola and you are all maggots!" yelled Commander Crit before open firing with his mini-gun rocket launcher, forcing the Demo, CBS, and the Elements of Insanity behind even deeper cover and to fall back a bit.

[I Monster- The Blue Wrath]

Gentlespy fires and the Demo moves out of the way of the bullet but it takes his shades off and it also leaves a bullet hole in them and he picks them up.

[Creature Feature- Bad Blood]

"THOSE COST ME $60,000 YA BLEEDING IDIOT!" (4) yelled the Demo, jumping out of cover and his "missing" eye is revealed to be a cybernetic eye (the Eyeborg) and he charges them only to be tail-whipped by Rappy, sending him onto his back.

"See." came Rappy's voice, dull and trancelike before the Demo noticed a weird metal black device on Rappy's neck and its really dug in.

The Demo then notices a shadow coming down on him and he rolls out of the way of Ninja Heavy bringing down his Bushwhackas on him which get stuck in the ground and Ninja Heavy is forced to try to pry them out of the ground which results in him removing them from the ground with big chunks of earth stuck to them and Ninja Spy face-palms before he draws his Shahanshahs and attacks the Demo but he dodges the swings but due to how many attacks he's dealing with, its obvious he won't last.

"GET OFF YER ARSES AND HELP ME OUT!" yelled the Demo angrily towards the group who are seen playing poker, "YA BLEEDING IDIOTS!"

The Demo is sent flying by Rappy's tail again and he skids across the ground before he recovers and growls as he gets up and readies his blades only for a bullet to hit his cybernetic eye and he lands on his back from the impact, dazed.

Before CBS, Weaselcake and the Elements of Insanity can really react, they're surrounded by robotic ants with plasma cannons pointed at them.

"That's what ya get for not helping." said the Demo before he lost consciousness and the others are rendered unconscious by getting hit in the faces with the guns.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Using concepts from the TF2 game mode Freak Fortress 2 for Christian Brutal Sniper's weapons.

(2) Christian Brutal Sniper getting his butt kicked like this is non-canonical to anything in the TF2 Freak Universe. It also, does NOT depict how Christian Brutal Sniper is in the actual stuff.

(3) After this number, all themes listed are playing at the same time.

(4) In Poker Night at the Inventory, I was $60,000 in debt before I got the Dangeresque, Too? shades.

* * *

><p>Character ownership disclaimers:<p>

Ninja Spy, Ninja Heavy and Rappy belong to Dr. Face.

Gentlespy belongs to Swaitis.

Christian Brutal Sniper belongs to Kekas vas Normandy.

Weaselcake belongs to Sonicrulez11.

Demopan belongs to ichbinpwnzilla.

The Elements of Insanity and the Cutie-Mark Monsters belong to TheInvertedShadow.

Samura-Eye Demo (currently unnamed RED Demo-man in this chapter) belongs to _**ME.**_

Commander Crit-o-Cola belongs to me and a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new although, things are about to get messier than they already are. Also, its insanely easy to keep track of everything in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The first holo-message transport pod<strong>

Ruins of Equestria; Ponyville; Three Weeks Later after Dimensional Barrier Destruction Explosion...

"Twilight, how bad are things going to get?" said Spike as he looked out of the window of the small fort the remaining good guys had constructed.

"I don't know. I don't know Spike. This is unlike anything I've encountered before." said Twilight trying to think of something.

"Well, we can't get much done if we're sitting around." said Sombra, trying to get up but was forced to sit back down as he was still badly injured from fighting the Corrupted Twilight.

"Thou aren't going anywhere." said Luna sternly.

"Wonder what happened to the others?" said Pinkie bouncing around the room.

"Well, from what I can guess, they got sent somewhere else. We've been cut in numbers down because of that. There seems to be an endless supply of those Factory Workers." said Dusk.

"This sucks. I was annoyed by the little fox freak but that doesn't mean I didn't find him useful. Seriously! Did you see what he did to those Factory workers and soldiers?" said Rainbow Dash and they all shudder.

"Yeah, that was brutal." said Rainbow Blitz.

"I just hope they're doing better than we are." said Twilight

* * *

><p>Alternate Borderlands Universe...<p>

"NOT EVEN CLOSE TWILIGHT!" yelled Discord poking her in the nose as he broke the dimensional barrier before it snapped back into place.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that didn't sound good." said Dusk.<p>

"Yeah. We need to act soon." said Twilight, "Luna, have you seen Celestia?"

"I have not seen my sister since this incident began." replied Luna calmly.

"I would have thought she would have been fighting alongside you."

Luna nods and looks outside to see the moon rising by itself.

"The moon has risen without my help." said Luna calmly and wary of something coming to attack them.

"More rules from other dimensions mixing with ours. Great." muttered Twilight massaging her head before a loud explosion rocks their building.

"W-what was that?!" said Fluttershy and Butterscotch hiding under a table.

"I don't know but it sounded close." said Dusk.

The Mane 6 and Stallion 6 exit the building and head towards the location of the explosion and when they arrive, they see giant robots fighting over a long slender pod-like device in a crater.

"Incoming!" came a yell above them before a large black jet crashed nearby and transformed into a really old looking robot, "Stuck the landing."

The old robot then proceeds to use a cane to slice a robot in half before crushing its head with its foot.

"We're out of our league here." said Twilight and the group proceeds to take cover in a nearby trench and watch.

"Don't let them reach the pod!" yelled a large muscular looking robot with a huge 200mm cannon on its arm before its face switched to an evil looking one, "IF THEY DO, I'M SHOVING MY FOOT INTO THE IDIOT'S CHASSIS!...*Switch Rust/crazy-looking face*...and laugh as I do it too! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A small robot, roughly the size of a human adult, goes through the lines of the Decepticons (1) and fires heavy explosive rounds at them but due to his size, they're only more of annoyance than damaging but his size also makes him a hard target to hit.

"Eat missile Decepticon punks!" yells the small Autobot before he jumps over a blade aimed for him and shoots the Con in the eye, causing it to stumble back before he's ripped apart by gunfire from a rather fat Autobot with a scalp-like helmet, tons of guns on him, and a bullet for a cigar in his mouth.

"Things are getting kind of hairy down here. There's no end to them!" said the fat one, known as Hound, as he tossed away his tri-barreled mini-gun and pulled out a Cybertronian AK-47 and a Cybertronian Double-Barreled shotgun and blew a Con's face off with the shotgun.

"Hold together lads, these Decepticons are "noobs" as you young ones call them." said the black jet, known as Jetfire, as he beat another Con to death with his cane before trying to fire a missile only for it to go in the wrong direction and blow a Con's chest apart.

A F-22 Raptor Jet transforms and uses a Con like a surfboard across the ground, grinding him apart.

"Finally some action!" said Starscream as he transformed his arm into a missile launcher and open fired on the Decepticons blasting two apart. (2)

Dub is seen working on his bass cannon and puts on his shades as he shoulders it and takes aim at a Decepticon before he pulls the trigger and...a huge blue beam of bass comes out of it and upon contact with the Con's chest, obliterates everything inside the Decepticon's chest. The Mane 12 (got a better name?) and Vinyl's mouths drop and look at Dub who is now trying to get the cannon to work again.

"Stupid piece of junk. Always breaks down when I use it to attack something metallic." muttered Dub before he slammed the exhaust port on the ground and it fires another beam of bass and it obliterates another Con's head.

"We're completely out of our league." said Twilight before a huge shadow looms over them.

"So...these are the creatures Klaxon called for help from? Pathetic." said Megatron pointing his cannon at them and charging it up.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1)I can't really describe the factions without giving them away.

(2)For those wondering why Starscream is a good guy, he's from my modified Transformers universe. The only Transformer I own is Warmonger/Rust/Carnage. Warmonger, my OC Transformer, is a Autobot that looks like Decepticon with two other personalities: the evil (yet good) Carnage and the insane Rust. Also, I own Drifter, aka the human-sized Autobot.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new, although things are about to get worse...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Unknown Location; Equestria...

"Okay, this is odd. Where are most of the guards?" said Golden as he poked his head out from behind a corner before pulling it back in and turning towards the group, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, by this point, we usually get guards after the escapees." said Scary, not bouncing up and down.

"Hold on, I've got an idea." said Foxy running ahead of the group and he disappears down the hallway...

The group waits nervously before...*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*...

"Okay, that didn't sound good!" said Freddy running ahead but then...he doesn't come back...

Bonnie and Chica are seen playing rock, paper, scissors to see who goes next...Bonnie loses. He sighs and goes to see what happened and he doesn't come back either.

"Okay, now I'm scared..." said Chica before she slowly made her way down the hallway and she doesn't come back either.

"I'm going in after them!" said Scary taking off as a lightning bolt unaware of Goldy trying to stop him and the next thing Scary sees is a orb in the hands of a man wearing a purple guard uniform with purple skin and then...everything's goes dark.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I didn't think this little orb would stop animatronics but apparently, there's more to them than meets the eye." said the man as he looked them over and the orb he had was using a hover platform to stay in place and he pulled out a bloodied meat cleaver, the blood long dry, "Alright, let's see...should I use this to cut them apart like I did those kids years ago...or should I go with the family sword...so many choices, so little time."

The figure leans against a wall as he thinks and the five remain motionless but the look of complete terror is etched on their faces and a slight blue-green aura is coming from their eyes and its evident that the orb is the source of that terror.

* * *

><p>Orb's Vision; Scary's perspective...<p>

Scary is horrified as he is forced to murder four kids behind a restaurant without any control of his own body and it repeats...over and over and over and it feels like it goes on for years and years...and years.

Now, Scary Delirious Berry Pie is a kids entertainer in his time and he happens to work at a completely remodeled Fazbear Entertainment building and if there's one thing he does not like, is someone hurting kids and right now...he's living out his worst fear of killing his best friends at the place he works, Freddy and the gang as kids before Golden Freddy saved them (1) and its tearing him apart inside.

The four kids; are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy and despite Scary being part Fear Dragon, he cannot break the orb's hold over him and they can't break it either...

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is so boring just waiting for one of them to die from fright. I'm just going to kill them and be done with it." said the figure pulling out a huge three-foot claymore before raising it into the air only for a combat knife to block his sword.<p>

"WHOSE THE WISE GUY?!" snapped the figure and a black bear that kind of looks like Freddy Fazbear only with jungle attire on walks out of the shadows before it changes into a guy wearing a purple guard uniform, purple skin and a guard hat with a visor covering his eyes with a scar over one slightly visible from under the visor and a ear-splitting grin on his face.

"You won't kill them again." said the man as blocked the sword with surprising strength.

"I beat you the last time you interfered freak. What makes you think you can beat me this time?" laughed the man with the sword as he began pushing down super hard on the other man's knife, making him kneel under the strain.

"I'm not alone this time."

[Dishonored Soundtrack- Drunken Whaler]

[Distorted Carnival Music]

*Radio Static* (2)

"You think your little friends can help beat me? Come closer and the orb will immobilize you! Beat that smart guy!" said the man with the sword before Mangle drops down and grabs the orb, pulling it into the vents where a shattering noise is heard, "Aw shit."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Scary shake their heads as the orb's power over them fades and Scary turns towards the man angrily.

"Nobody...makes me...kill...kids...nobody!" growled Scary as his mane and tail deflated and he pulls out a tri-bladed chainsaw.

Goldy appears behind the man with the sword, his eyes missing. He then grabs the man and puts him into an arm-lock, making him drop his sword.

"Hey! Put me down you stupid bear!" snarled the man before Scary rips off his mask to reveal...a humanized version of him, only instead of having blue eyes, he has yellow eyes.

"Delirious. I should have figured it was you especially since the timelines are merging." snarled Scary.

"You know me?" said Delirious raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh yes, I know you quite well. Give him to him Goldy."

Goldy tosses Delirious across the room and Delirious hits the ground hard and he gets up to come face-to-face with a withered animatronic dog on all fours and its clear that the Drunken Whaler song is originating from him but its also hard to really know that because the song is playing from every direction. The dog's costume is torn in places and hangs loosely off his endoskeleton. The dog's eyes are a bright red and he's snarling at Delirious.

"W-what? What is this thing?!" yelled Delirious backpedaling to get away from the animatronic dog only to bump into Goldy who kicked him back at the dog.

*{DISTORTED} ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!*

Delirious' screams are cut short as his neck is ripped open, spraying blood over the walls.

[End themes]

The dog stands up on two legs and wipes its mouth off as its costume slowly repairs itself and his eyes gain kind of a sapphire glow to them. Once the dog's costume is fully repaired, he kind of looks cartoonish.

"Well, that's taken care of." said Scary dusting off his claws and his mane and tail puffed back up.

"What just happened?" said Freddy scratching his head.

"Oh right. Sorry. Well, the guy we just killed...was your killer."

"You mean..."

"Yeah. Hey, from what Warp tells me about time stuff...this won't effect anything in the actual timeline and...you guys will probably forget about this entirely."

"So..."

"You guys still get to have your revenge which in turn makes Salty, previously named Dogmeat." said Scary pointing to the dog who waves.

"So...we stuff our killer into a suit?" said Chica nervously and Goldy, Scary, the guy with purple skin and Salty nod.

"My memories eventually do come back...but I never turn on you guys. I hate who I used to be." said Salty crossing his arms.

"Yeah! He's fun too!" said Scary bouncing around the room with a big smile on his face, "By the way Salty, why do you smell like you've been in water for a thousand years?"

"Um...the restaurant gets abandoned after the place gets a huge super mall built up around it...that form I was using was actually the state of disrepair I'm in. I think the timelines merging allowed me to repair myself." said Salty rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hmmm. Hey wait. Am I still around?!"

"Um...I'm not allowed to say Scary..."

"Oh come on! If you tell me now, I'll still act surprised! Yeah, that's a Lion King reference people! Yes, I'm breaking the fourth wall! I'm related to Cherry who is related to Pinkie! Of course I'd break the fourth wall at some point! Anyway, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No." said Salty crossing his arms sternly.

"Come on!" said Scary before he gives Salty the Puppy Dog eyes.

"Not working. Goldy."

Goldy knocks Scary out with a frying pan and picks him up and throws him onto his shoulder.

"Whose the guy with the creepy smile?" said Bonnie pointing to said man with a creepy smile.

"I'm...the guy who got you kids killed by Delirious..." said the man looking away.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I got my facial nerves destroyed from the meat cleaver Delirious used on me when I tried to save the last one of you still alive. That's what the scar is from." said the man pointing to the scar that is visible, even with his hat's visor preventing his eyes from being seen.

"Okay, enough doom and gloom. Let's get out of here, find the others and end this mess." said Salty as he turned around only to slip on a puddle of blood and fall on his back and all those present look around the corner to a huge pile of dead guards, all of them mutilated. Goldy and Purple (man with purple skin and creepy smile due to fried facial nerves) lose their stomach contents and the six animatronics look sick.

* * *

><p>Twenty Minutes Later...<p>

The group finally exits the compound only to find themselves surrounded by the perimeter guard before a loud thunderclap is heard and a huge heavily damaged ship of unknown origins crashes nearby and Scary recognizes the ship before he also notices that is sunset.

"Guys, we're going to be getting a lot of help in a second here." whispered Scary to the others before the sun finally set and he inhales deeply before yelling "HELP!" at the top of his lungs and the yell echoes for a couple miles before growling is heard in the darkness and 50 quadrillion pairs of green eyes (3) are seen in the darkness along with growling noises and the perimeter guard is surrounded by the eyes.

"Uh...we're dead." said one of the guards before something lunges at him and violently rips him apart.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) In a future timeline, Scary (me and a friend's OC) becomes friends with the FNAF game from my Tails the Machine universe. This version of the FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) gang is based on my theory which is found in Tails the Machine.

(2) Anybody know of a theme that fits Mangle? Aside from that, Distorted Carnival Music fits my version of Golden Freddy, Goldy for short.

(3) Read another one of my stories to know what these little monsters are. I'll let you readers figure out which story.


End file.
